Shipping:MinamoShipping
---- MinamoShipping is the belief that and belong in a romantic relationship. The name comes from the Japanese name of Lilycove City. The two of them first met in Lilycove City in Pokéblock, Stock, and Berry. and became fast friends after they realized that both of them were s who would be entering in the . Because of their fast and close friendship, people considered them to be possible love interests. Most of their interaction occurs in the span of two episodes. However, because one of those episodes is a Contest episode (Lessons in Lilycove), most of the evidence comes from Pokéblock, Stock, and Berry. Evidence May's hints * When May found out that she was going to be in the Contest, and that she was a Coordinator too, she warmed up to her very fast. (Although she was initially nervous about the competition her Grumpig served.) After the clip of , they were already sitting on a bench like two best friends. ** May was very impressed with her 's display of power when saving all the Berries in the bag from falling onto the ground. Though everyone else was too, from the audio, she seemed to be the one verbally expressing her admiration the most. * When Max says to May, "Might as well kiss that third Ribbon goodbye," May overreacts toward him, accusing him and even pointing her finger at him. It was almost as if she didn't want him interrupting her conversation with Kelly, maybe even embarrassed at his interruption. ** Later on, when Max comments about how May was like the omelet restaurant and had gotten "too big for her britches," (referencing the Rubello Town Contest) May again overreacted and almost seemed embarrassed. In fact, when she pulled his ear, causing Max to scream in pain, Brock screamed as well, saying that he "must have felt Max's pain." That further proves that May was definitely overreacting and was probably embarrassed that Max kept criticizing her in front of Kelly. * When Kelly started to tickle May, May looked like she was enjoying it. * May instantly agreed to go to Kelly's house for dinner, taking Kelly's word about the omelet restaurant too. ** May liked the Pokéblock Shop and Kelly's mother's broth a lot. * May listens to Kelly's advice about making Pokéblock. She even uses her "Be delicious, be delicious" chant. * May makes her save Kelly's Grumpig from falling during the Contest Battle. However, some people argue whether that was from a pure instinct or love of Pokémon than from caring for Kelly. Kelly's hints * Kelly jumped at May when she mentioned that she already had two Ribbons. She even started to tickle her. * When Kelly first exclaims about the omelet restaurant, she sounds angry. Then, when she explained why, her voice became much softer, almost as if she didn't want to show a bad side in front of them. ** Kelly invites them to her house immediately after. * In Kelly's house, when May looked at the shop so interestedly, Kelly was the one who caught on and asked her if she wanted to make Pokéblock. ** Kelly even helps her to the extent of telling her tips to make the best Pokéblock possible. ** When May's first Pokéblock didn't come out so good, Kelly was kind to her and masked up her reaction. * Kelly looked genuinely worried for May as her Combusken's spun out of control. She even yelled at her to "dodge it". Other hints * May and Kelly complimented each other a lot, especially during the Contest. * They kept very strong eye contact when talking to each other. Even if one of them was looking away, the camera angle would show the other person staring at them intently. ** This is especially seen when both of them were talking about what they were going to do in the future. * May and Kelly seem to be more friends than rivals, all the way to the end. ** Kelly is seen briefly watching the Hoenn Grand Festival from home. Category:Ships with May